El que busca, encuentra¿y luego?
by E.A Saint Mary
Summary: Harry pensó que todo iba segun lo planeado, pero ¿qué pasaría si después de todo sus sentimientos hacia Ginny no eran reales?¿y si despues de todo no habia amor?. Posible Harmione y tal vez un poco de Dark Harry...


Disclaimer: Nada del esto me pertenece, todo esto es obra de JK, yo solo uso las circunstancias de su novela y los pongo en este pequeño y corto fic...

* * *

Después de la tormenta viene la calma, o eso habría creído yo. Pensé que después de haber matado a Voldemort y después de la reconstrucción del Ministerio y demas, sentí que estaría a salvo y que después de varios años sin tener visiones, sin dolores en la cicatriz pensé que podría regresar a tener una vida normal.

El tiempo me fue mostrando lo equivocado que estaba. Después de la guerra en lo que concierne al Ministerio me dejo en paz por unas semanas, cuando por orden de los Duendes fuimos juzgados por los ataques a Gringotts, después por el mismo Ministerio por haber atacado a funcionarios y demás cuando obtuvimos el Guardapelo que tenia Umbridge. Algo difícil que tuvimos que atravesar y darnos cuenta que aun acabado la guerra no podíamos permitirnos que conocieran sobre los horrocruxes, en palabras de Hermione, "Voldemort no era el primero ni seria el ultimo en querer usar los horrocruxes", tan convencida estaba que hizo lo impensable, quemar los libros que había obtenido del despacho de Dumbledore y por supuesto después de terminado el juicio hacer búsquedas secretas sobre otros posibles libros y eliminarlos también. Fue un juicio tardado, mediatico por supuesto. A pesar de que Kingsley contrato al mejor defensor que había en el mundo magico, estuvimos cerca de que nos exiliaran y que nos quitaran nuestras respectivas varitas, una sentencia que no pensé que hubieran contemplado, considerando lo que se logro, pero al parecer el mundo mágico no sabia que hacer conmigo.

Después de eso, que al menos fueron meses, quise redimirme con Hermione, por todo lo que sacrifico al acompañarme en esa busqueda, en esa guerra en la que estuvo mas sola de lo que pense, que incluso me salvo la vida muchas veces y fue torturada también. Pasado un año de la guerra pudimos empezar a ver la manera de encontrar a sus padres en Australia, le ofreci mi apoyo y ella lo acepto, curioso pero al menos en esos meses a Ron no lo quiso cerca, el no reacciono bien y por supuesto no nos acompaño, nunca supe porque. Pero tampoco me sorprendia, ya nos había abandonado antes. Desde ahí nuestra "amistad" nunca volvió a ser la misma.

Y en parte me senti aliviado de acompañrla, aunque habian pasado meses de la muerte de Fred no pude ver a los Weasley un buen tiempo, no podía verlos a la cara pensando que perdieron a un hijo por culpa mia, Ginny me pedía consuelo y apoyo, pero no podía darselo, no cuando me sentía destrozado. Se que ella no había olvidado la conversación que tuvimos después del funeral de Dumbledore pero sentía que mi vida antes de haber matado a Voldemort ya no existia. Algo cambio en mi, y sentí que lo mejor era alejarme por un tiempo mientras lo resolvia. Cuando le explique todo y le comente que saldría de viaje con Hermione reacciono muy mal, con furia y no se, no se parecia a la Ginny de la que me enamore o de la que creí haberme enamorado. Lo atribui a su duelo y lo deje pasar, le prometí que volvería a tiempo para empezar mi ultimo año en Hogwarts, le dije que para ese entonces podríamos retomarlo y solo así se tranquilizo.

Debi intuir desde ahi que algo haria, que no se quedaría tan tranquila, pero yo jamas pensé que Ginny pudiera ser capaz de todo eso. Nunca concebí que Ginny pudiera llegar a hacer esas cosas, quiero decir no lo necesitaba, es atractiva, divertida, novios tuvo, no se cuantos pero eso nunca me importo, cualquiera pensaría que usar esas "tretas" o artimañas las haría una chica mas insegura, introvertida o muy fea, porque seamos honestos, no es que seamos malos, pero somos hombres y somos mas visuales.

El regresar a Hogwarts, fue aun mas doloroso, sinceramente no pensé que lo haria, regresar al que considere mi hogar, ahora me traia mas recuerdos tristes y dolorosos. Recordar todas esas muertes, la sangre y el terror, se necesito mucho mas valor para regresar de lo que pense. Kingsley me había ofrecido un lugar en la Academia de Aurores prácticamente desde el momento que nos exoneraron de los cargos durante el juicio, pero si algo he dicho y sostengo aun ahora es que yo jamas he querido privilegios, ni antes de la guerra y mucho menos despues. Ademas también estaba en duda sobre si aun después de todo quería realmente ser Auror, ya no sonaba tan atractivo para mi como antes, y después de una charla con la Directora McGonagall, no tuve mas remedio que reconocer que debía regresar, terminar bien mis estudios y bueno, eso me daría mas claridad, ademas solo seria un año mas. Asi que ahi estaba el 1 de Septiembre de 1999 en el anden 9 3/4 para nuestro ultimo año, que comparti con Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Dean y muchos mas.

Y poniéndolo en perspectiva en ese ultimo año fue cuando empezando las Navidades, Ginny y yo retomamos lo nuestro, aun tengo algunas lagunas de esos meses. Muchas cosas sentí que las hice por Inercia, pero tampoco puedo decir que me estaban controlando o algo por el estilo. Incluso podría decir que Ron volvió a nosotros, Hermione a regañadientes lo acepto, y parecía que por fin todo se ponía en su lugar, que incluso habíamos recuperado y fortalecido nuestra amistad.

Después de eso fue prepararnos para nuestro futuro y nuestra vida fuera del colegio. Hermione y yo hicimos y pasamos los exámenes en la Academia de Aurores. Ron por su parte no lo logro, lo intento dos años consecutivos, en la tercera se rindio, y como George estaba solo, ambos se unieron y reabrieron Sortilegios Weasley, al parecer pudo ofrecer buenas ideas y es mas feliz así. Hermione en cambio a pesar de haber pasado los exámenes prefirió dirigirse al departamento de regulación de Criaturas Magias para continuar el proyecto de la Plataforma Elfica.

Afortunadamente yo también tenia otras opciones, pero decidí quedarme en el departamento de Aurores, al parecer aunque nunca quise reconocerlo, soy bueno en lo que hago y me gusta. Por supuesto que tiene sus contras, tengo en mis hombros mi reputación, si, suena feo decirlo asi, pero desde que derrote a Voldemort, pareciera que no se me permite equivocarme. Muchos aurores me siguen teniendo de ejemplo, algo muy cansado, a aveces extraño mis épocas de estudiante, claro antes del Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero bueno, eso ya era inevitable. Tuvo también sus partes buenas, pude investigar mas de mi familia, de sus origenes, de como obtuvieron su fortuna. Aunque claro nada fue gratis, todavía debo algunos favores, solo espero no me comprometan despues.

Y mi relación con Ginny parecio ir viento en popa, ella se dedico al Quicith profesional, muchas veces viajaba por partidos, me regala pases especiales para verla jugar, y cuando puedo lo hago, ella entiende que a veces no pueda, y como podía quejarme. Nos amabamos, o eso pensaba yo, no quise atosigarla con el matrimonio, no sabia si quería llegar a eso tan pronto. Pero nos dimos nuestros tiempo, lo tomamos con mas calma, su familia seguía queriendome, iba cada domingo sin falta a la Madriguera.

Y esa fue prácticamente mi vida hasta hoy 17 Agosto del 2003. Hoy domingo que estoy aquí en casa, con una copa en una mano y una botella de whisky de fuego en otra.

Pero para poder contarles lo que me tiene así bueno, podría empezar por el día de mi cumpleaños numero 23.

Mi cumpleaños fue un Jueves, de hace 3 semanas, yo estaba trabajando, es mas salí tarde y todavía me lleve trabajo a casa, o bueno a Grimmauld Place, donde he estado viviendo desde que salí de Hogwarts. No celebre, a pesar de que durante todo el día no deje de recibir cartas felicitándome, regalos por correspondencia y por supuesto los respectivos abrazos mientras llegaba al Ministerio, a mi oficia. Incluso Hermione salió un rato de su oficina y paso a darme mi regalos de cumpleaños y por supuesto el abrazo para esa fecha. Le pedi que nos viéramos al día siguiente porque quería ayuda con un asunto importante, por supuesto ella ya intuía que era.

Comimos en un restaurante muggle cerca del Ministerio, le fui sincero, le dije que quería pedirle matrimonio a Ginny, llevábamos oficialmente 3 años de noviazgo, casi 4, pero por las señales que la señora Weasley me mandaba parecía que Ginny si estaba espenradolo con la misma ansia que yo. Hermione me dijo casi lo mismo que Ron, podíamos esperarnos dos años mas, no pasaría nada, pero al final dijo que si estaba tan seguro ella me apoyaba, ya había estado viendo sortijas en algunas joyerías en el Callejon Diagon, pero Herminoe, me convenció de buscar también en joyerías muggle, después de todo quería la sortija perfecta, no podía reducir mi búsqueda a solo el mundo mágico. Fueron casi 10 dias de busquedad, y bueno al final mi instinto gano, por así decirlo. Encontré la sortija perfecta para Ginny en una joyería en ….., un pueblo de magos por supuesto.

El costo fue lo de menos para mí eso no importaba y finalmente llegaba la hora de pensar como hacer la propuesta. No sabia como y por supuesto no podía pedirle ayuda a ningún Weasley, especialmente a Ron, no es que pensara mal de él, pero muchas veces era un boca floja, quería que fuera una sorpresa y bueno quién mejor que Luna y Hermione para ayudarme. Como solo venia los fines de semana, me convencieron de buscarla un día entre semana y citarla en un restaurante, me pareció mejor así, nada complicado. Para ese entonces ella estaba en alguna parte de Irlanda, se preparaba para un partido, por vía lechuza la invite a cenar y quedamos el miércoles 13, cenamos en un restaurant de su elección, platicamos, hubo besos, caricias y para cerrar con broche de oro, la pedida de mano, el anillo y la pregunta.

Ginny sin dudarlo dijo "Si acepto", sus ojos brillaban de jubilo y por supuesto me sentí feliz, el hombre mas afortunado de todo el mundo. No pude quedarme a pasar la noche, por muchas ganas que me moría de hacerlo, quedamos de vernos el sábado 16 en la madriguera, y así anunciarles a su familia primero que nos casabamos. Queria que se enteraran por nosotros y no por algún periódico. Y bueno nada es perfecto, entre la dicha y felicidad, baje la guardia un momento y sin darnos cuenta había periodistas cerca, que por supuesto con algunos sobornos a los del restaurant en menos de una hora ya tenían todos los detalles.

Al dia siguiente para cuando salí del trabajo estoy seguro que ya casi todo el mundo mágico se había enterado de mi compromiso con Ginny, tampoco es como que lo disimularon, no aparecimos en primera plana, pero definitivamente si en la segunda.

El sábado por supuesto que aparecimos ambos en la Madriguera ya nos esperaban para celebrar nuestro compromiso, asistieron muchos miembros de la familia Weasley incluso la tarara tía abuela de Ginny, Muriel. Esa mujer nunca me cayo bien, pero desde lo que paso hoy creo que casi puedo asegurar que no la quiero cerca ni ahora ni nunca.

Por supuesto la fiesta fue un éxito, recibimos abrazos, bendiciones, buenos deseos, muchos regalos y bueno nos tomamos muchas fotos para recordar el momento, hubo incluso algunos que ya nos preguntaban para cuándo los hijos. Demas esta decir que ese fue un momento muy incomodo para ambos, afortunadamente estaba George y Ron con las nuevas adquisiciones de Sortilegios Weasley y bueno eso alivio la tensión y alegro la situación. La Fiesta termino hasta alta horas de la noche, la tatara tía abuela de Ginny se quedo a dormir, al parecer había querido hablar con Ginny y con Molly pero por la fiesta no hubo tiempo y bueno, ya tendría 112 años, ya no podía viajar tanto como antes.

Asi que aun así con todo y la fiesta que habíamos tenido, Molly nos recalco que hoy domingo acudiéramos sin falta para la comida familiar, todo fue un día normal, o bueno casi. La Tia Muriel nunca ha sido conocida por quedarse callada, quería saber todo, desde cuando nos casariamos, en que lugar, donde compraría Ginny su ajuar de Novia, quien seria el padrino. Para las 4 de la tarde ya me quería ir, me tenia harto. Ginny pareció leer mis pensamientos o algo por el estilo, porque convenció a su tía de que hablarian a solas cuando en una hora o mas saldríamos a jugar Quidditch y bueno, así podía darle mas detalles. Eso la calmo, al menos por el momento.

Tan pronto paso la hora después de comer, todos los hombres Weasley incluso el señor Arthur salimos disparados al campo, para nuestro partido semanal, y por supuesto Hermione, y Fleur nos acompañaron, no es como que les gustara el Quidditch pero vaya, supongo no querían quedarse con la Tia Muriel a solas y bueno Ginny y Molly podían arreglárselas.

Todo iba bien, hasta aqui, aun no entiendo como, pero quería saber que clase de platica tendría Muriel con Ginny,. Sabia por casi todos, que Muriel nunca era una buena compañia. Y la conocían por su manía a crear discordia, y me preocupaba lo que pudiera pasar. Digo no dudaba de Ginny, pero pensar en ella hablando con Muriel me hacían recordar los celos que Ginny muchas veces manifestó cuando mi club de fans, como ella lo llamaba, me perseguían por los pasillos, cuando algunas veces me tomaron fotos, incluso llego a estar celosa de Hermione, al punto que no le hablo durante nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts sino hasta que le pedí que fuera mi novia. Aparte de lidiar con los celos de Ron, que eso ya había sido extraño, pero bueno.

Les dije a los muchachos que se me había olvidado algo, y regrese a la Madriguera, antes de incluso entrar mi instinto me pidió dar la vuelta y regresar al partido, pero mi curiosidad fue mas fuerte. Me aplique un encantamiento desilusionador, y con mucho cuidado entre a la Madriguera. Molly estaba en la cocina revisando como se lavaban los trastes, busque a Ginny y no la encontré en la sala, entonces recordé que Muriel se quedaba en el cuarto que estaba en el primer piso. Con cuidado subí las escaleras, y la vi entrando con Muriel a la habitacion donde se quedo a dormir, vi que querían cerrar la puerta asi que arriesgandome entre rápido y justo a tiempo porque aplicaron un encantamiento silenciador y uno para bloquear la puerta, al parecer querían conversar en privado.

Todavía no lo entiendo, ¿porque siempre tengo que saber?¿porque no puedo dejar todo tranquilo?, que ingenuo fui. Todavía puedo recordar la platica que Ginny tuvo con Muriel, todavía no puedo creer que Ginny, mi Ginny pudiera ser capaz, ya no se que creer, ¿algo de nosotros fue real?¿realmente amo a Ginny?.

Ya no estoy tan seguro, y la forma en la que hablaron de Hermione, me hirvió la sangre. Yo sabia, intuía que pudiera tener celos de ella, pero tanto coraje tenia contra ella. ¿porque razón?¿porque confiaba en ella? Ella se gano mi confianza a pulso, una y otra vez incluso cuando no tenia que hacerlo.

Y escuchar a Muriel fue peor, como si fuera tan estupido, tan ingenuo, ¿de verdad soy tan ingenuo?¿tan inocente? No, esto no se va a quedar así. Es cierto, no se que hacer a partir de ahora, pero a mi no me la hacen otra vez. Y si todo lo que hablaron es cierto, definitivamente no creo continuar con esta relación. Solo necesito hacer las preguntas adecuadas, a las personas correctas, eso y un poco de su perfume, eso será vital. Asi que tan pronto puedo salir de ahi, me dirijo al cuarto de Ginny y sin dudar obtengo una muestra considerable.

Después de eso, solo recuerdo haberme ido sin avisar. Y aquí he estado desde entonces, bebiendo un poco para calmar mis pensamientos, y observando esa botellita con ese perfume. Pensando que hacer, y como comenzar digo, EL QUE BUSCA ENCUENTRA… ¿Y LUEGO?, ¿la confronto?, ¿le reclamo?, ¿lo dejo pasar?, ya estamos comprometidos, pero aun así me siento tracionado, y en medio de mis tribulaciones, recuerdo una parte de la conversación que tuve con Ginny después del funeral de Dumbledore…

"Ginny desvió la mirada y se quedó contemplando el lago.

—_En realidad nunca renuncié a ti —dijo—. Aunque no lo parezca. Siempre albergué esperanzas... Hermione me aconsejó que me olvidara de ti, que saliera con otros chicos, que me relajara un poco cuando tú estuvieras delante, porque antes me quedaba muda en cuanto aparecías, ¿te acuerdas? Y ella creía que quizá te fijarías más en mí si yo me distanciaba un poco. _

—_Es que es muy lista ¡Ojalá te hubiera pedido antes que salieras conmigo! Habríamos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos... meses... años quizá... _

—_Pero estabas demasiado ocupado salvando el mundo mágico —sentenció Ginny con una risita—. Bueno, la verdad es que no me sorprende. Ya sabía que al final ocurriría esto. Estaba convencida de que no estarías contento si no perseguías a Voldemort. Quizá por eso me gustas tanto."_

Y ese recuerdo me enfurece aun mas, no creo que Hermione tuviera algo que ver, pero antes de que me adelante a mi teoria me digo que tengo que ser mas cauto. Y como si la llamara por el pensamiento, escucho como tocan la puerta, no quiero abrir, no estoy de humor, pero aun así si es ella la que esta afuera mejor para mi.

— ¡Kreacher! Tocan la puerta, atiende a nuestro invitado, quien quiera que sea— y escucho un par de tacones en el pasillo y la escucho subir al despacho después de todo si era ella.

—¿Se puede saber donde estabas?, me quede preocupada por ti— asustada y con falta de aire, le pido se siente y se calme un poco.— Ya no regresaste al partido, quería saber si estabas bien

Por supuesto, bueno, y pensar que han pasado 5 años y ella un me trata igual que cuando estábamos en Hogwarts

—Estoy bien Mione, solo queria descansar un poco— No se si contarle o preguntarle todavía, aun tengo fresco en mi memoria lo que acaba de pasar.— Estaba recordando un poco del pasado, ya sabes cuando regresamos a nuestro ultimo año a Hogwarts

— Ahh bueno, me alegra que estes bien— y suelta una risita nerviosa.- Por Merlin, supongo que Ron tenia razón, me preocupe de mas, como siempre, perdona Harry…

—No te preocupes Mione, no me molesta, al contrario me agrada saber que aun con todo seguimos siendo unidos— Y sin querer no puedo dejar de sonreírle, ella nota que estoy mas raro de lo usual pero no pregunta mas— Lo que si me gustaría es tal vez hablar contigo mañana, es mas te invito a cenar aquí, Kreacher cocina mejor que antes, su pollo a la cacerola es delicioso, no mas que el de Molly pero definitivamente vale la pena. O puedo cocinarte yo pero de momento solo se cocinar pasta, ¿Que dices?.— y bueno se que dirá que si, pero prefiero que ella lo diga, hace mucho que acepte que Hermione es mas independiente de lo que le gusta reconocer.

—Prefiero que cocine Kreacher, aunque prefiero cenar otra cosa— sonrie, y por supuesto le aclaro.—Me gustaría hablar a solas contigo, sin Ron, tiene que ver con lo que paso hoy— Se pone seria pero siente con la cabeza.

La acompaño a la puerta y con un beso en las mejillas y un abrazo nos despedimos, quedamos vernos al día siguiente saliendo del Ministerio. Me veo en el espejo y mientras ensayo la mas hipócrita y menos psicopata de mis sonrisas, llamo a Kreacher, se que no es un mago, pero Hermione siempre recalco que los elfos podían llegar a conocer cierta clase de magia que los magos no conocían.

—Amo Potter— dando su acostumbrada reverencia, aunque ya se siente mas honesto su buen trato.

— Necesito tu ayuda Kreacher—. Y tomando la botellita de perfume, la mantengo en mis manos mostrándola.— Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre los filtros de amor…

Continuara…


End file.
